House of 1,000 Boogers
"House of 1,000 Boogers" is the sixth episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on September 24, 2012. Synopsis Randy and Howard crash Bash's big party, only to discover it's a plot to unmask the Ninja. Plot Randy Cunningham is chasing a Robo-Lizard on the roof of the school. The lizard almost gets away, but then he uses his Ninja Scarf as a lasso. He catches the lizard when his phone rings. It is Howard Weinerman, saying that Bash is giving out invitations to his party. Bash is punching all the people he invites and tells them to show their 'Bash Mark' at the door. Randy explains to Howard that they can't miss it, and that last year they filled the pool with McSquiddles. Randy says that he's on his way, when he is ready to destroy the lizard with his Ninja Spikes. When suddenly the lizard 'burps' a gas at Randy. Randy then sneezes, the lizard catches his boogers. Then it disappears, and Randy goes down to get his invite to the Bash Splash. Inside the school, Bash is giving out more invites. He walks over to Randy and Howard and recognizes them from his gym class. He says that they wear zip-up kicks. They show their kicks to prove it. He tells them that zip-ups are for shoobies, and they aren't invited. Randy and Howard are at Howard's house and talking about not being invited. Howard asks why Randy can't just use his ninja powers to get them in. Randy says that he can't use his powers just for going to the party. Then he realized that since Bash's stepdad, Hannibal McFist is his arch nemesis he can do it. He goes into the NinjaNomicon, while Howard plays Grave Puncher 4. The Nomicon tells Randy "A Ninja must master the Art of Stealth". When Randy gets out of the Nomicon he yells Howard's name. Howard drops the controller to the game and the game says that he is the world's worst grave puncher. Howard then punches Randy's arm and Randy does the same. In the McFist Mansion, Viceroy, and McFist are given Randy's boogers. They agree that since the coolest kids in school are coming to the Bash Splash one of them must be the ninja. At the party, Randy and Howard check in and are examined by a Robo-Ape. The ape approves because they have Bash Marks. As they walk in, Howard sees the diving-board and says that it might be the highest one in Norrisville. They see Bash coming and quickly hide with an ice statue. When Marci McFist walks by and complains that Bash doesn't want to wear sunscreen, Hannibal shoots sunscreen though his robotic arm onto Bash. Randy and Howard decide to lay low, when they see a choco-fountain. They run over and start drinking the chocolate, when some girls behind them get a bucket of water poured on them by Bash, Mick, and some other bullies. Randy and Howard realize how close they were to be seen by them and hide. They don't hide for long, because they see a Sumo-Slide. They try it out, but when they reach the bottom they see Bash, so they hide in their Sumo-Suits, and the bullies just start using them as beach balls. They quickly get out, and discuss how they are totally pulling this off. They accidentally walk into Hannibal and Marci McFist. They introduce McFissues. Howard quickly runs over to the machine, while Randy says that he won't. McFist then makes a robo-lizard spit gas again and make Randy sneeze. Randy says he needs to find out why McFist is doing all this. He tells Howard to be a distraction, by jumping off the diving-board. Howard goes over and talks to Bash. Bash recognizes him and gets angry. Meanwhile, Randy is following a lizard to find out where all the boogers go. He ends up inside the McFist Mansion. Howard starts climbing up the diving-board with all the bullies behind him. The lizard puts the boogers on some glass-plates. Viceroy talks to himself about how he's gonna compare the boogers with the ninja's. McFist and Viceroy start identifying the boogers, with Randy Cunningham observing them. He sees them preparing to test his booger. In the meantime, Howard reached the top of the diving-board as Bash grabs his ankle. Randy tries to stop Viceroy and McFist. Randy destroys the identifying machine, but Viceroy says he can just rebuild it. So Randy starts breaking all the glass-plates. Suddenly, McFist unleashes an army of Robo-Lizards. The bullies have stopped Howard from jumping off as a Titmouse Bird lands on his head. The diving board brakes off and everyone falls into the pool. Randy is fighting the army of Robo-Lizards, one-by-one, and making them break the plates. As Howard and the bullies land in the pool, the water splashes all over the place and floods the area. Randy throws a Ninja Ring at the window as water comes splashing in, surfing the waves. The boogers are taken by the water, making it boogery. Randy walks out to the pool and takes off his ninja suit. Bash takes Randy and Howard and throws them outside the gate of the mansion. The fireworks starts and it rain McSquiddles. They eat them, saying that they were hot. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *McFist *Viceroy *Bash Johnson Secondary characters *Marci McFist *Mick *Robo-Lizards Background characters *Cass Simonson *Doug Jaminski *Doug *Flute Girl *Heidi Weinerman *Julian *Morgan **Dancing Fish *Stevens *Theresa Fowler *Nameless Blond Boy with White Shirt *Nameless Girl with Blonde Ponytail *Nameless Girl with Dark Red Hair *Nameless Girl with Green Hair and Dress *Robo-Apes Trivia *The episode title is a reference to the 2003 horror film House of 1,000 Corpses. *The Titmouse Inc. look-alike bird made an appearance when he was sitting in the very high diving area. *McSquiddles first appear in this episode. *This episode is the first time Howard references a family member, his Uncle Rod. *In this episode, McFist and Viceroy almost discover the identity of the Ninja for the first time. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1